


Rumores

by nhai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cameo Shikamaru Nara, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Ino appears five seconds, M/M, Minor Itachi Uchiha/Izumi Uchiha
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhai/pseuds/nhai
Summary: Donde todos piensan que Sasuke está saliendo con Sakura, pero éste está interesado en cierto nuevo profesor
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 11





	Rumores

–Bueno, si no tienen más dudas, sus clases dan por finalizado. Disfruten sus vacaciones. –exclamaciones de alegría se escucharon por parte de los presentes, algunos comenzando a charlar sobre qué harían en esos meses sin clases.

Sasuke Uchiha, actual profesor de idioma, se encontraba más feliz de lo normal, tal vez sea porque podría descansar de sus clases, o de los infinitos acosos que recibía de parte de sus alumnas. Para su desgracia, estos no eran simples acosos sobre enamoramiento juvenil hacia él. 

Sino por su inexistente relación con la profesora de matemáticas.   
Sakura Haruno. 

No tenía nada en contra de la profesora, en realidad eran buenos amigos, pero sus alumnas parecían no ver eso, ya que en varias ocasiones habían preguntado si ellos dos eran pareja.

Había sido un dolor de cabeza tener que aguantar esas preguntas, que además, incomodaban a ambos. 

–Sasuke, ¿tienes un minuto? 

En la puerta se encontraba, ni más ni menos, que dicha mujer de cabellos rosas. 

–Claro. –mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, ya con sus cosas en manos, no le eran indiferentes los murmullos que comenzaron en el salón.

Sólo porque eran buenos alumnos no los reprobaba.

Intentaron mantenerse medianamente alejados del salón, sin querer que algún chismoso escuchara su conversación.

–¿Pasa algo, Sakura? 

–Verás, es que la directora Tsunade tuvo un inconveniente, por lo cual tuvo que retirarse temprano y me dejó las llaves para que cuando todos se retiren cierre los salones, ya que hoy no hay personal de limpieza. Pero yo debo irme, Ino me está esperando en casa, ya sabes, nuestro aniversario. Quería saber si podrías cerrar tú los salones, por favor. 

Razón número uno por la cual ellos nunca serían pareja. 

Sakura estaba casada. 

Él no conocía bien la historia de como se conocieron, pero sabía que ambas habían pasado por muchas cosas antes de ser pareja. También conocía a Ino, muchas veces se la había cruzado cuando venía a traerle el almuerzo a la profesora. Resultaba ser alguien bastante amable y amigable. 

–Claro, déjame las llaves, yo me ocuparé del resto. 

No vivía con nadie, así que no se preocupaba por si llegaba tarde. 

–¡Muchas gracias, Sasuke! –con una gran sonrisa, la chica de pelos rosas le entregó las susodichas llaves, y después de despedirse se retiró por el resto de sus cosas. 

Cuando Uchiha volvió al salón para cerrarlo no le sorprendió ver que ya todos sus alumnos se habían retirado. Suspiró aliviado. No hubiera podido aguantar algún interrogatorio sobre si ya había hecho oficial su (no) relación con Haruno. 

Después de media hora, y de revisar que todos los cursos estén bajo llave, al fin pudo dirigirse a dirección, un bostezo de aburrimiento salió de sus labios. Si seguía así dentro de poco se parecería al profesor Nara de estadística. A veces se preguntaba como llegó a ser profesor por su vagancia. 

Olvidó sus pensamientos al llegar cuando escuchó el ruido de cosas cayendo, le sorprendió que aún hubiera alguien por ahí, ya todos tendrían que haberse ido, o al menos eso pensaba él. 

Se acercó en silencio al lugar, debía tomar precauciones por si era alguna clase de intruso. 

–¿Quién anda ahí? 

El ruido que hubiera habido de dentro paró de repente. Fastidiado, volvió a hablar. 

–No volveré a preguntar. 

–Soy el profesor de historia. 

Oh.   
Rayos. 

Segunda razón por la que núnca sería pareja con Sakura. A él le gustaba alguien más. 

Y ese "intruso" de ahí resultaba ser ese alguien. 

Uzumaki Naruto. 

Había llegado a principios de clases, había venido desde otra escuela, su primer encuentro no se podía decir el mejor, pero después de ese llegaron varios más, donde cada vez se iba sintiendo más atraído hacia él. 

Para su desgracia, Uzumaki resultó ser completamente diferente a él. Por lo que a veces sus conversaciones terminaban en discusiones. 

Bueno, dicen que los opuestos se atraen. 

–¿Qué rayos se supones que haces todavía aquí, Naruto? –preguntó entrando a dirección, viendo en el suelo varios papeles, y de rodillas, tratando de recoger dichos papeles, estaba el culpable.

–Eso debería preguntarte yo, bastardo. 

Sí, tenían una bonita relación. 

–Yo pregunté primero, idiota.

–tsk. La directora me había dado unos documentos que tenía que firmar, pero no sé dónde los dejé. 

–Como siempre perdiendo las cosas. 

–¡Cállate! Ahora responde, ¿que haces tú aquí todavía?

–Estoy cerrando los salones, y ahora debía cerrar este, pero viendo que alguien aún sigue por aquí, creo que tendré que esperar a que termines. 

–Como quieras, aún debo volver a ordenar todo esto. –comentó, dejando algunos documentos sobre el escritorio. 

Sasuke, sin decir más, se dirigió al pequeño sofá que había ahí mientras esperaba que su compañero terminara. 

La historia de cómo alguien como Naruto le terminó gustando era bastante... curiosa. 

Había sido un día como cualquier otro, las clases apenas habían comenzado hacía un mes, él se encontraba acomodando unos exámenes que debía corregir, cuando su buena amiga -nótese sarcasmo- había llegado. 

–Oye, ¿Qué tal todo? Itachi me contó sobre los planes de boda que tiene. 

–Itachi es un apresurado, apenas lleva dos años de pareja, es muy pronto para que le proponga matrimonio a Izumi. 

–Dudo mucho que quiera esperar más años. –dijo con una sonrisa ella, sentándose frente de Sasuke.– Todos se toman de diferentes formas el tiempo, algunos prefieren esperar años, y otros sólo meses. Es cuestión de cada persona. 

Él iba a responderle, pero unos toques en la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos. 

–Disculpen la interrupción, pero necesito saber por donde queda dirección. Acabo de llegar y estoy algo perdido. 

Ahí en el umbral estaba un rubio que núnca habían visto, había pensando que sería algún padre que viene a preguntar por notas de su hijo, cosa que suele pasar a menudo. 

–No te preocupes, no interrumpes nada, ¿Nunca habías venido a este instituto? –preguntó Sasuke, pues el chico de ahí parecía ser mucho menor que él, tal vez estaría haciendo pasantías para obtener su licencia. 

–No. Soy un profesor de intercambio, vengo del instituto de Konohagakure, la directora me dijo que venga hoy para terminar de firmas los documentos faltantes para terminar el traslado.

–Oh, ya veo, pues entonces es un gusto... 

–Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. 

–Es un gusto Naruto, espero podamos charlar mejor en otra ocasión, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y él es Sasuke Uchiha. –presentó la mujer, levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacía la salida.– Yo aún debo terminar de corregir unos exámenes, pero estoy segura que Uchiha te acompañará hasta dirección, ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro. –se despidió, lanzándole una mirada al de pelo negros, junto con un guiño que, según él, no indicaba algo bueno. 

Sasuke, algo fastidiado que lo hayan dejado solo en esa situación, se levantó de su asiento. Mejor terminar con esto ahora y después podría darse un descanso. 

–Vamos, hay que llegar antes de que sea la hora en la que la directora se emborracha. 

–Ah, claro. 

Ambos caminaban en silencio por los pasillos hacia dirección. Sasuke no era bueno hablando, por lo que no sabía muy bien que decir para romper ese tenso silencio entre ambos, mientras que Naruto simplemente se sentía raro estando con él.

–Eh, ¿Cuántos años lleva trabajando aquí, profesor Uchiha?   
Solo dime Sasuke, y en agosto harán tres años desde que comencé. 

–Oh, ya veo. 

Entre ambos volvió a instalarse ese silencio incómodo, ninguno sabía que decir exactamente, y menos aun cuando no se conocían de nada. 

–¿Eres casado, Naruto? –el rubio se sobresaltó ante la pregunta, Sasuke rápidamente trató de excusarse.– Disculpa que pregunte sobre esta clase de cosas, solo he tenido curiosidad por el anillo de tu dedo.

Hacía un rato había notado ese detalle, aunque le sorprendió que fuera casado, teniendo en cuenta que parecía más joven que él. 

–No te preocupes, no me molesta, sólo me tomó por sorpresa la pregunta. Y respondiendo, no, no soy casado, en realidad ni siquiera tengo pareja. Este es un simple anillo que me regalaron mis padres hace algunos años. 

–Vaya, entiendo, es un detalle muy lindo, yo también tengo algunos detalles que mis padres llegaron a regalarme. Aunque me sorprende que no tengas pareja, pareces alguien que puede llegar a tener varios pretendientes. 

Se arrepintió segundos después de haber dicho eso, pero Naruto solo sonrió ante sus palabras. 

–La verdad no, aunque tal vez yo no los tuve en cuenta, nunca termino de captar las indirectas. Pero creo que tú tampoco te quedas atrás en esto de pretendientes. 

El Uchiha bufó ante eso. 

–Suelen ser bastantes molestosos, y más un grupo de chicas que tiene en mente otras cosas. 

–¿A que te refieres? 

–La mayoría de mis estudiantes mujeres me suelen insinuar mucho que estoy en una inexistente relación entre la profesora Sakura, la que viste al llegar. La verdad ni sé de donde salió eso de que entre nosotros hay algo, y aún más sabiendo que ella ya tiene pareja. 

Naruto rió un poco ante esa confesión. 

–Tal vez deberías dejarles en claro que no hay nada entre ustedes. 

–Créeme que siempre lo hago, pero al parecer al no entienden.

–¿Y si les dices que tienes pareja? Digo, puede que con eso entiendan que no estás nada de interesado en ella.

Sasuke lo miró de reojo, sonriendo de lado ante su propuesta. 

–¿Me estás diciendo que deba conseguir una persona para hacerles creer que no tengo nada con Sakura?

–Así es. 

–Bueno, por desgracia no tengo a nadie en mente. 

–Uh, tal vez pueda ser alguien que tus alumnas no conozcan, digo, porque si es alguien conocido tal vez terminen pensando que en realidad no hay alguna relación. 

–Entonces, propones que sea alguien que ellas no conozcan, ¿no? 

–Síp

–Pues, al único que apenas acabo de conocer y que ellas no conocen es cierto profesor de intercambio. 

Naruto, ahora más sobresaltado y con un ligero sonrojo lo miró directamente. 

–¿Qué estás tratando de decir? 

El otro levantó los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

–Nada que tú no hayas dicho. Bueno, llegamos a dirección. Espero podamos volver a vernos, profesor Uzumaki, tal vez podamos llevar a cabo su propuesta. 

Así, dejando a un confundido rubio, Sasuke se retiró a su salón de vuelta, pensando que tener a cierto profesor nuevo por esos lados no sería tan malo. 

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que tardó un rato en darse cuenta que lo estaba llamando. 

–¡Sasuke! Llevo más de tres minutos llamándote, ¿en que tanto piensas? –preguntó, medio cabreado el rubio. El Uchiha sonrió ante eso. 

–Nada interesante. –Naruto lo miró desconfiado, pero esta vez lo dejó pasar. 

–Bueno, te estaba diciendo que ya terminé acá, así que ya puedes cerrar. 

Una vez que Sasuke terminó de revisar que esté todo en su lugar, pudo salir de ahí acompañado de Naruto. Después de cerrar ambos se miraron sin saber que decir. El rubio fue el primero en hablar. 

–De acuerdo, eso es todo, creo que nos veremos después, disfruta tus vacaciones. –dicho eso, se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse. 

–Naruto, espera. –el nombrado, algo curioso por la llamada, se dió vuelta.– Estaba pesando... ¿Te gustaría salir mañana por la noche? Digo, si no tienes nada que hacer. –invitó, aunque sin muchas esperanzas de ser aceptado. 

Uzumaki, todavia procesando esa propuesta, quedó mudo unos segundos, para después sonreír. 

–Claro, me gustaría mucho. 

–Eh, ah, claro... Mañana a las ocho, ¿te parece bien?

–De acuerdo, entonces te veo mañana. 

Después de decir eso, se retiró rápidamente, con la emoción plasmada en su rostro.

Sasuke, por otro lado, aún seguía conmocionado al saber que tenía una “cita". 

Tal vez este no sería un verano tan aburrido.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es mi primer shot en esta plataforma, así que espero que les guste!¡ 
> 
> Estuve pensando en hacer algúna que otra pequeña historia en este universo pero abarcando un poco más la relación entre Sakura e Ino (mis chicas favoritas)   
> ¡Hazme saber que piensas! 
> 
> No dudes en dejarme una nota si encuentras algo malo aquí, las criticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas, gracias por leer. ♡


End file.
